This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. As part of the Preventive Cardiology Academic Award, incoming medical students are assessed for lipids, lipoproteins, blood pressure, blood pressure reactivity, exercise heart rate, and an extensive personal and family history. Spirometry testing is done in collaboration with UCSD's Preventive Pulmonary Academic Award.